


Fever Dreams

by Bree_Maggs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, EWE, F/M, Fever Dreams, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_Maggs/pseuds/Bree_Maggs
Summary: EWE. Post Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy must come to terms with his mind. "Four days he spent trapped inside his own mind. Four days he battled with his subconscious. And when he finally did wake, he wasn't the same. He would never be the same again." One-shot. Dramione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dramione one-shot! Hope everyone likes it!

Fever Dreams  
  
Draco Malfoy was sick. He'd spent the last four days writhing in bed while Healers swamped his side and tried to relieve his distress. Four days he spent trapped inside his own mind. Four days he battled with his subconscious. And when he finally did wake, he wasn't the same. He would never be the same again.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Draco looked around, not recognizing where he was right away. After a few moments he realized he was in his bathroom. Odd, he thought. Just as he was going to turn to walk into his bedroom, he stopped. There was something not quite right... It all looked like his childhood home... But... He couldn't put his finger on it. It was just off. Shaking his head, he headed back towards his bedroom once more.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," a voice called from behind him.  
  
Startled, he whipped around and reached for his wand. Which wasn't where there. He always kept it in his right hand pocket. But it wasn't there. In fact, what he was wearing had no pockets he found upon further exploration. Soft pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. Did he even own pajama pants? He didn't know. Growing more confused by the second, he almost fell on his face when he saw the source of the voice.  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting on his sink. And what... _What in Merlin's name was she wearing?_ It certainly wasn't anything like what he'd grown accustomed to seeing her wear while they worked alongside one another at the Ministry.  
  
She laughed at his obvious confusion and his face contorted in a scowl. It only made her laugh harder. "Oh Draco, you've no idea, do you?"  
  
He furrowed his brows and his mouth pulled into a frown. What was she talking about? Why was she in his bathroom? And _why, oh why_ , was she wearing lingerie? He almost groaned as he looked up and down her form, starting at her delicate toes and following them up to her long, silken legs. He wanted to run his hands up and down them while they were wrapped around his waist.  
  
 _What?!_ No, no. No. He'd learned to tolerate her and perhaps one could even say that they were friends. But wanting Hermione Granger? Absolutely not. No way. _Denial._  
  
She laughed again as she watched his thoughts dance across his face. "It's okay, Draco. You don't have to understand." Her voice dropped an octave. "Just feel..."  
  
He swallowed as he watched her hop off the sink gracefully. He watched the way the baby doll nightie she was wearing fell down around her upper thighs with a soft swish. He swallowed again as his eyes kept traveling up her body to take in her breasts, encased in a swath of lacy material. And he swallowed once more as she walked towards him before coming to a stop right in front of him.  
  
"It doesn't have to make sense," she whispered, drawing her finger down his chest. "It can just be."  
  
But... His brain sputtered and stopped as she brought her hands to rest on his shoulders. His eyes widened as her face came closer and closer to his. In a panic, his hands grabbed her hips to push her back. Yes, definitely push her back... _What was he doing??_ His hands disobeyed him and pulled her until she was flush against him. He bit back a moan as she molded her body to his.  
  
"Stop thinking," she murmured, brushing her lips against his with every syllable.  
  
His breath shuddered out and he did as she asked. He stopped thinking. He just felt. It didn't make sense. It just was. So when she applied pressure against his lips, he pushed back, going so far as to swipe his tongue against the seam of her lips. She parted on a soft sigh and let his tongue into her mouth and, _oh Merlin_ , he was lost.  
  
He would have never thought that Hermione Granger, of all people, would be the best kisser he'd encountered amidst his vast experiences. But she was. And as he tangled his tongue with hers, he knew that he would never get enough. His hands tightened on her hips before drifting up to her waist, wondering idly just how far she'd let him go with this. She made no move to stop him when he skirted his hands just beneath her breasts. If anything, she encouraged him, letting out a whimper against his mouth.  
  
He bit her bottom lip as he felt her hands tangle in his hair. He let his tongue soothe the small hurt and she sighed again, breaking the kiss and tipping her head back. His lips fell to her jaw, nibbling his way down to her neck. Her fingers clenched his hair before letting it go all together and just resting them around his neck.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Hmm," he answered, refusing to lift his mouth from her skin.  
  
She laughed and tugged on his shirt, her intent clear. He pulled back from her long enough to let her yank it up and over his head. She ran her hands over his newly bared flesh and bit her lip, prompting Draco to drop his lips to hers once more. His hands ghosted down her sides to the hem of her nightie. With just a brief moment of hesitation _(was this really happening?)_ he slipped both hands underneath, caressing the soft skin he encountered there.  
  
She purred into his kiss and placed her hands over his, urging them upward until they were resting just beneath her breasts. She broke the kiss and met his gaze, her eyes flashing as she wordlessly dared him to take off the garment that was in his way. He swallowed as his brain started to kick back into gear. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger daring him to undress her. He licked his lips and saw her eyes follow the movement greedily.  
  
In the end, his throbbing cock made the decision for him. Hermione Granger was mostly naked and in his arms. And she wanted him. And he obviously wanted her just as badly. Who was he to deny their mutual desire? He pulled her baby doll over her head and dropped it to the floor. His eyes hungrily drank in her form; she was nearly flawless. To his eyes, anyway. Standing in front of him, wearing nothing aside from a pair of dark lacy knickers, she looked like a goddess. Full, heavy breasts with rosy nipples peaked in anticipation drew his eyes first. His breath panted out and she smiled at him, tilting her head.  
  
"Touch me," she whispered, pressing his hands to her breasts with a breathy sigh. "Please..."  
  
He did as she asked, cupping their weight in each of his hands. They were a little more than a handful and absolutely perfect to him. Without prompting, he dropped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands reached for his head again and held him to her as she sucked in a harsh breath. He swirled his tongue around her tight nub before lightly nibbling it. Her hands clenched in his hair and he knew that she was enjoying it. He switched to lave equal attention on her other breast and he felt one of her hands slide between them.  
  
Curious, he lifted his head and watched as she dipped her own fingers into the barely there fabric of her knickers. She let out a small moan as her fingers rubbed against her clit. Draco let out a small whimper at the sight and her hooded eyes lifted to meet his.  
  
"Touch me," she asked again, using her free hand to pull his down to join her fingers.

 

Swallowing thickly, he let her show him how she liked to be touched. A throaty moan fell from her lips as she finally pulled her fingers out of her knickers, letting him take over completely. He watched in utter disbelief as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. He felt his cock twitch for what felt like the thousandth time as it got impossibly harder. He groaned and doubled the work of his fingers, pumping two in and out of her while his thumb circled her clit. 

 

Her moans fueled his fire. All of sudden, he had one goal and one goal only. Getting her off. Making her come. He  _craved_ her completion. He wanted to see her fall apart. And fall apart she did, crying out his name and clenching around his fingers that were crooked deep inside her. He groaned and swallowed the rest of her cries with his mouth, loving the way she mewled against his lips. 

 

And then, without warning, she broke the kiss and was tugging on his pants, pushing them down his hips. He bit his lip as she dropped to her knees, yanking his boxers down with her. Her eyes gleamed up at him, sparkling with mischief. She smirked in a very Malfoy fashion before taking him into her mouth. A strangled cry escaped him as she sucked hard at the head of his cock. 

 

  
_Merlin._ He could barely breathe.  _Where did she learn to do that?_ He was panting and his hands had wound themselves into her wild curls, holding her as she bobbed up and down.  _Shit._ He was going to-

 

He pulled her away almost violently. There was no way he was going to finish in her mouth, not when he had to option of sinking into her hot, wet heat. He moaned at the thought. She released him with a soft pop and swiped her tongue across her lips. His own tongue came out to wet his own lips as he pulled her up off of the bathroom rug. 

 

He grasped her hand in his and tugged her towards the bedroom. He had every intention of fucking her, but he refused to do it on the bathroom floor. Not when he had a bed with soft satin sheets mere feet away. 

 

He'd been rather passive in this entire process, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. But that was about to change. He didn't know what was going on, but he was beyond questioning it. There was some muggle phrase for it... Something about gift horses (of all the ridiculous things...). He wanted her and he was going to have her. It was as simple as that. 

 

She grinned at him when he finally pushed her onto the bed. She shimmied out of her soaked knickers and then raised her arms up to pull him down on top of her. "Mmm, Draco," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his once more and she ran her hands up and down his back. "I want you..." She paused, her breath puffing against his lips. "I want you to fuck me."

 

He smirked, finally beginning to feel sure of himself again. He bit her bottom lip softly as his hands parted her thighs. "As you wish," he murmured, his teeth releasing her abused lip.

 

He gripped his cock in one hand and guided himself into her, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. His head fell back and he muttered her name.  _Gods,_ she felt  _so_  good _._ She was wet and tight and everything he could have ever dreamed. He forced himself to stay still, worried that any sudden movement may cause him to explode prematurely. 

 

"Draco, please," Hermione panted beneath him, flexing her internal muscles around him. "I need you to move."

 

A strangled gasp escaped him as he felt her tighten and relax. He pulled back and started a steady rhythm. Her legs locked around his waist and her hands gripped his arms that were resting on either side of her head. This position brought them face to face and he was fascinated with the play of emotions on her face. He could tell which strokes pleased her best and that she particularly liked it when he swiveled his hips just _so._  


It wasn't long before she was flying apart beneath him. He could feel the tell tale signs and dropped a hand down to finger her clit. It only took a couple of flicks and _there._ She was keening loudly as she tightened around him. He gasped and his rhythm became erratic. He was so _close._ Just a few more strokes... and he was coming, shooting his seed deep into her. 

 

He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side next to her. That had been... Shit, that had been the best shag of his life. Even if none of it made sense. He licked his lips and looked over at Hermione. She was quietly panting, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over to face him when she noticed him staring.

 

"Still trying to work it out?" she asked a little breathlessly. "I'm surprised, Draco. It's very simple, after all."

 

He frowned and ran a finger along her collarbone. "Nothing about this is simple. Nothing about this makes any sense at all. It's rather absurd, actually."

 

She smiled and let out a little laugh. "Oh my, you _really_ don't have any idea, do you?"

 

His frown deepened. "If I did, I wouldn't be telling you that it was absurd, now would I?"

 

"No need to get testy," she chided. "I meant it when I said it was simple. I'll help you puzzle through it." She paused and let one hand drift up to cup his face. "How would I have ever gotten into the Manor? Your parents have blood wards."

 

He nodded; that was true. "I don't know," he whispered. As he'd said countless times, _it just didn't make sense._  


 

She sighed and shook her head, but she was still smiling. "When is the only other time you've ever seen me in the Manor like this?"

 

And suddenly, it clicked. "This is a dream?" he asked. Shit! He'd known it had been too good to be true. He'd had dreams about her before, but nothing as real and vivid as this had been.

 

She nodded. "Very good."

 

"Why do I keep dreaming about you?" He couldn't puzzle through that one. No matter how many times he'd tried to erase her from his thoughts, his dreams, she kept popping back up. At first he'd attributed it to the fact that they were working together. But they continued to persist. 

 

She laughed at him. "Isn't it obvious?" When he didn't answer, she shook her head at him and wagged a finger in his face. "You're in love with me, Draco. Well, not _me,_ but Hermione Granger. I'm just a figment of your fevered imagination. But I _could_ be real. If you would just go after what you want."

 

He stared at her. And he stared at her some more. _What the..._ Of all the ridiculous notions! In love! With Hermione Granger! Sure, she was beyond attractive and he obviously wouldn't mind going a round (or several) with her, but _love?_ That he couldn't wrap his head around. 

 

He was forced out of his musings by her sigh. "You can deny it all you want. But I'm your subconscious. I _am_ your thoughts."

 

\------------------------------

 

Draco Malfoy licked his lips and cast a glance up and down the halls of the Ministry. He was on a mission. After he'd awoken from his fevered dreaming, he'd realized a few things. One; he'd been living in denial for almost a year. Two; he was sick of living in denial. Three; he was a sleep talker. 

 

His mother had taken great pleasure (far too much, in his opinion) of informing him that he'd spent a majority of the four days he had been out of it calling for Hermione Granger. She'd smiled at him and said that she would have called on the girl, but thought it best that he do it himself once he was in his right mind. She had always been a meddling sort of mother, trying to match him up with eligible witches. And it seemed that the idea of him and Granger together pleased her to no end, as shocking as it was.

 

His mother had really come into her own after his father's death.

 

He sighed, thrusting those thoughts aside. He had more important things to focus on. Like his prey. Who was currently conversing with a secretary about something. Something that was probably of no importance, he thought impatiently. Did she really have to stop at every desk on the way to hers? With a roll of his eyes, he sat back in her chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

 

It was no matter. She would make her way there eventually. And she did, after another fifteen minutes of swotting away with other devoted employees. He was tossing her stress ball back and forth between his hands when she finally entered her office. She frowned at him, her free hand flying to her hip. 

 

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She didn't sound irritated, despite her body language. 

 

"Why, Granger, I was just waiting for you." He gave her a dazzling smile and was rewarded by a faint blush staining her cheeks. 

 

"Whatever for?" She sounded genuinely confused. And he knew it was because he had nothing work related to cover with her, thus eliminating his usual need to bother her. 

 

"Maybe we could talk about it over dinner?" he asked hopefully, dropping the ball back onto her desk with a quiet _plop._  


She blinked several times, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "Like a date?"

 

He fought the urge to shrug nonchalantly. He was not going to fuck this up. He was not going to confuse their status with one another. He was not going to chance letting her date other men. So, instead of a shrug, he offered her another smile. 

 

"Exactly like a date."

 

The rest, as they say, was history.

 

The End


End file.
